


shhh he can hear you

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В доме не работает отопление...</p>
            </blockquote>





	shhh he can hear you

В доме не работает отопление, все окна закрыты, на некоторых подоконниках лежат старые свитера – от сквозняков. Стайлз не носил шерстяные носки уже добрых шесть лет, но сейчас только рад этим ежегодным подаркам от мамы Скотта. 

– Стайлз, – голос отца доносится с кухни. – Мне нужно уехать на два дня, твоя тетушка Роуз заболела.

– Чудесно. Один. Без еды, воды, и тепла, - шелестит себе под нос Стайлз.

– У нас есть три пачки мультифруктового сока, несколько отбивных и картошка. Я оставлю двадцатку в прихожей.

Все это время Стайлз лежит у себя в кровати под тремя одеялами, живот греет ноутбук. Отец заходит в комнату и улыбается, глядя на сына:

– Я пошел.

– Будь осторожен в пути и не ешь лазанью тетушки, она...

– Слишком жирная для меня, да, я помню. Не натвори дел.

Стайлз проводит указательным пальцем крестик на груди:

– Клянусь.

***

Стайлз смотрит сериалы, переключается с «Секретных материалов» на «Частного детектива Магнума», меньше всего ему хочется вылезать из уже нагретого кокона. Еще утром Скотту должна была придти смс с жалобами на холодный дом. Этим криком о помощи Стайлз надеялся пробудить в друге сочувствие и желание предложить ночевку у себя дома. Но, похоже, что у Скотта полно других более интересных дел. Имя которым Эллисон. И Стайлз не злится, он все понимает. 

Постепенно, его начинает клонить в сон, от жара под одеялами и холода в остальном доме.

– Стайлз.

Дерек стоит возле кровати, держит в руках ноутбук. Он даже закрыл за собой окно.

– Привет, маньяк-самоучка. Что стряслось?

Спустя год Стайлз разучился дергаться от внезапных появлений Альфы. Это приелось, или же Дерек перестал быть незнакомцем, жаждущим порвать Стайлза на мелкие кусочки.

– Скотт сказал мне о твоей проблеме.

– Как это мило, ты пришел избавить меня от страданий, – Стайлз старается звучать хоть немного саркастично, но понимает – его внешний вид все портит.

– Нет, я принес тебе кое-что, – Дерек указывает на радиатор, стоящий в углу комнаты. 

Если бы дело происходило в дурацком фильме, для Стайлза обогреватель предстал в характерном ангельском свечении.

– О, – и все слова Стайлз растерял в момент.

Нет, Дерек уже проявлял нечто смутно похожее на заботу, но только в случае крайней необходимости.

– Так это...

– Обогреватель для тебя и твоего отца, если он вернется, а отопления все еще не будет.

– Эй, ты шпионил?

– Лучше забраться к тебе в дом пока вы были тут вдвоем?

– Нет.

– Отлично. Советую тебе выключать его из сети раз в пять часов на некоторое время.

– С-спасибо, Дерек, - заикается Стайлз точно _только_ из-за холода.

Глаза Альфы сверкают красным в темноте, он кивает и вроде как желает Стайлзу спокойной ночи, а затем выходит из комнаты. Стайлз даже не думает о том через какую дверь или окно Дерек выберется на улицу. 

Через час комната нагревается достаточно для того, чтобы Стайлз остался лишь под одним одеялом. Радиатор немного шумит, но это не мешает Стайлзу крепко спать.

***

Скотт приходит утром. У него шапка натянута до самого носа и нелепые перчатки.

– Ух, друг, почему у тебя дубак как на улице? – он даже не пытается раздеться.

– Я же написал тебе смс, – удивленно отвечает Стайлз.

– Черт, я ведь свой телефон утопил вчера, – Скотт больше похож на нашкодившего щенка.

– Да, но...

Радиатор в комнате размеренно гудит, и Стайлз думает, что Дерек действительно маньяк-самоучка.


End file.
